gothic lolita
by L3cullen
Summary: One-shot. Y no podía seguir así pero de todos modos seguia exitiendo, era peor que una gothika, una Loita Gothika


**Gothic Lolita**

¿_Cuántos años tienes? _

_Soy mas vieja de lo que nunca serás_

_Estuve muerta mil años _

_y viví solo dos o tres _

Era la misma Bella de hacía seis meses atrás, y sabía perfectamente que nada iba a cambiar, sí que decidí desistir en mi intento de ser feliz, sabía perfectamente que nunca lo iba a conseguir y que desde el momento en que me abandonó, nada iba a ser lo mismo. Estaba claro que mis pensamientos, mi mirada, mi semblante y forma de ver las cosas no eran las de una chica de dieciocho años, porque claramente yo no era una muchacha de esa edad. Podían verme en mis "jóvenes" dieciocho, mas todo quien viera en mi interior solo hallaría una perdición, una casa en ruinas, un mar: profundo, donde las mejores cosas, las más interesantes, están ocultas en la oscuridad, en el fondo, donde nadie ha podido penetrar, solo un buzo de gran prestigio, y ese único buzo era él, y yo podía ser tan extensa como el mar en mis pensamientos, no obstante, para él solo era un charco, para los demás también, eso era yo realmente: un charco.

No escuchaba música desde aquella época, tampoco veía televisión, pero una película llamó mi atención en clases de literatura. No trataba de la clásica novela romántica, lo que me relajó bastante. El maestro nos dio a leer "_Lolita"_ de Vladimir Nabokov para el mes de marzo. Las vacaciones de pascuas se acercaban, serían dentro de dos semanas. Vimos la película uno de esos días mientras Jacob y la manada perseguía a Victoria. Mi ansiedad se incrementaba con el paso de las horas en la escuela. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a la manada? ¿A Jacob? No, definitivamente no quería pensar en eso. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin él?

El maestro apagó las luces y estaba segura de todo lo que trataría la película de ahora en adelante, igual que en el libro, la trama seguía siendo igual: Dolores, Lolita, una adolescente de doce años, catorce en la adaptación cinematográfica, que seduce al reciente esposo de su madre, quien está enamorado de ella, a pesar de este tener más de cuarenta años, puesto que se parece a su amor de la infancia: Annabel. Era una novela repleta de erotismo y pedofilia, pero prefería mil veces ver la manera en que un hombre de mediana edad hace el amor con una niña que puede ser su hija a leer historias como "_Sentido y Sensibilidad"._ Si, definitivamente estaba mal.

_No tengo problema en decirte _

_Mi vida fue acabada por tu mano _

_El tipo de asesinato donde nadie muere_

_Pero no creo que seas capaz de entender _

_Terminen la búsqueda_

_La encontramos _

Jacob estaba cansado, lo podía deducir en su mirada, en sus ojeras. No podía seguir el rastro de una vampiriza por días sin hacer nada más, así que le ofrecí algo que no pensaba hacer nunca más en mi vida, al menos no en mi cuerpo joven. Aquella tarde Jake acababa de ir a mi casa para decirme que habían perdido el rastro nuevamente, pero yo le tenía mejores noticias.

-Jake, ¿te gustaría ir a Port Ángeles?

-¡¿Qué? Isabella Swan quiere salir, esto hay que aprovecharlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero él tenía razón. Nada tenía sentido desde ese momento, las salidas, la música. Una de las razones de que nunca haya escuchado más música era que no deseaba borrar con melodías superficiales las dulces canciones que tocaba él en su piano: mi nana. La única con la cual podía dormirme, la única que me gustaría escuchar una sola vez, que él me la tararee por las noches. Suspiré y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?- insistí.

-Claro, vamos.

Mi semblante era amargo, y algo Gothika, a pesar de que no tenía las uñas pintadas negras o ropa sádica con insignias dirigidas al diablo, mi rostro estaba pálido y oscuro. Así podía designarse a mi vida: oscuridad. Cómo la Edad Media en Europa, podía decir que esto era mi propio periodo medieval, el cual de seguro duraría cientos de años.

Él, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me mató, acabó con toda fibra de mi ser y me arrebató cualquier signo de felicidad existente alguna vez. Miré el cielo mientras Jacob conducía. Esto no era un pecado capital, además, él no iba a ser arrestado por acecinarme, porque yo ya no era una persona técnicamente. Pecados capitales: lujuria, ¿alguna vez la sintió? Pereza, nunca. Gula, ¿la sangre contaba como bebida? Ira, bueno, si, se enojaba a menudo, ¿y qué? Todo el mundo lo hacía. Envidia, ¿qué podía envidiar alguien cómo él? Lo tenía todo. Codicia, no tenía nada que codiciar. Soberbia, a mi parecer, era dejarse llevar por sus ideales.

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Justificar cualquier defecto que tenía con el fin de hacerlo cada vez más perfecto en mi mente? Y esto solo conseguía humillarme más, decirme que por eso me dejó, por que él era perfecto y yo no.

_Si yo soy Lolita_

_Entonces eres un criminal _

_Y deberías ser asesinado por un ejercito de niñas pequeñas _

_La ley no te va a arrestar_

_el mundo no te va a detestar_

_Nunca hiciste nada que ningún hombre haría _

Estábamos en una tienda, luego de comer y, como siempre, Jacob intentando hacerme sentir cómoda, feliz dentro de lo que alguien como yo podía ser, cuando contemplé algo que me llamó la atención. A la distancia, observé un cabello cobrizo despeinado.

Mi corazón se aceleró por un momento, pero luego todo se rompió en cuanto comprobé que no era él, y que no tenía ninguna semejanza con aquel vampiro que tanto me atraía. Si bien era un muchacho guapo de ojos grises, no era mi Edward… ¿Aún podía decir que era mío? No me importaba, al menos en mi mente así lo sería.

Llegó todo a mi. El dolor, la desesperación de no saber quien era ni a donde iba, si es que podía ir a algún lugar sin él. No me quedaba otra opción, pero Jacob me miró, y supe que podría sobrevivir así, al menos por un tiempo más, si el dolor seguía de esta misma manera, me resignaría a que nada ni nadie tendría la cura.

-Bella, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás… te acordaste de él, ¿no?- preguntó.

No dije nada, solo caminé hasta una estantería donde la letra de una canción me llamaba la atención. Miré la carátula, algo oscura y Gothika, sobre todo las vestimentas de la cantante, pero aún así la canción seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza: Gothic_ Lolita._

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto Gothika?- se sorprendió Jacob.

-Desde nunca, solo me ha llamado la atención

-Claro, siempre… obvio, lo emo es lo de hoy.

-Cállate.

Al llegar a mi casa, escuché la canción por completo:

_Soy Lolita Gótica y tu eres un criminal _

_Ni siquiera soy legal _

_soy solo una niña muerta_

_Pero los rizos y los lazos y las caras dulces_

_Dirigieron tu mano furtiva _

_Te entiendo perfectamente _

_¿Así que es mi culpa?_

_No, Lolita Gótica_

Charlie se sorprendió bastante de escuchar una canción proveniente desde mi cuarto y me miró con curiosidad. Dios sabe lo que estaba pensando, aunque no debía ser genio para crear mis propias hipótesis.

No escuché más música desde aquel día. Nunca podría reemplazar sus dulces melodías con una canción Gothika sin sentido. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando accedí a comprar aquel CD? ¿En que pensaba cuando decidí escuchar música?

Todos mis nervios aparecían por las noches. Le temía a dormir, y aún así esperaba con ansias esta hora. Deseaba regresar a mis miedos que gritaban una y otra vez: Fue real, fue real, fue real.

_Gracias, amables señores_

_Me hicieron lo que hoy soy _

_Un manojo de nervios rotos, _

_un montón de palabras que aun me da miedo decir _

_No tengo problema en decirles ahora que tengo edad suficiente para amar _

_No podría empezar a hacerlo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello _

Podría amar, estaba en edad, pero jamás llegaría a hacerlo. No estaba en mis limites, si en mis conocimientos, pero no en mis limites. Ya tuve la oportunidad una vez.

_Y que curioso, así es _

_Terminamos la búsqueda_

_La encontramos _

_Si, yo soy Lolita _

_Entonces eres un criminal _

_Y deberías ser asesinado por un ejercito de niñas pequeñas _

_La ley no te va a arrestar el mundo no te va a detestar _

_Nunca hiciste nada que ningún hombre haría_

_Soy Lolita Gótica y vos eres un criminal _

_Ni siquiera soy legal soy solo una niña muerta _

_Pero los rizos y los lazos y las caras dulces_

_Dirigieron tu mano furtiva _

_Te entiendo perfectamente_

_¿Así que es mi culpa? _

_No, Lolita Gótica_

_Soy tu azúcar, _

_Soy tu crema, _

_Soy tu sueño anti-Americano _

_Soy tu azúcar,_

_Soy tu crema,_

_Soy tu peor pesadilla _

_Ahora grita _

_Si yo soy Lolita_

_**Tres semanas después…**_

-Bella- comentó Edward de repente. Hacía dos días que acabábamos de regresar de Italia y él ahora comenzaba a hurgar distraídamente entre mis cosas.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sus ojos estaban horrorizados, cómo si se tratara de una especie de pecado lo que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque tienes la canción Gothic Lolita puesta en el reproductor?

-Ah, eso. La compré hace algún tiempo y se me olvidó quitarla

-Dios, ¿qué clase de música has escuchado durante mi ausencia?

-Fue un día que fui con Jake a… Port Ángeles.

No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que Edward apretó los puños. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que mi CD se hizo trizas.

-¡Edward Cullen! Has roto mi CD.

-Lo siento, pero… nunca más escucharás esa música deprimente.

-Gracias, mas debido a esa música recuerdo que logré dormirme una noche.

-¿Prefieres Gothic Lolita a que te cante todas las noches para que duermas?

-No.

Sonreí y tiró los trozos de CD al otro lado de la habitación. Me besó en los labios, y así fue cómo acabó aquella noche. Con Edward tarareando mi nana. No estaba dispuesta a volver a escuchar música Gothika, pero aún así, seguía pensando que era una canción genial.

_Entonces eres un criminal_

_Y deberías ser asesinado por un ejercito de niñas pequeñas_

_La ley no te va a arrestar el mundo no te va a detestar _

_Nunca hiciste nada que ningún hombre haría _

_Soy Lolita Gótica y vos eres un criminal _

_Ni siquiera soy legal soy solo una niña muerta_

_Pero los rizos y los lazos y las caras dulces_

_Dirigieron tu mano furtiva_

_Te entiendo perfectamente_

_¿Así que es mi culpa?_

_No, Lolita Gótica _

**Hola, soy Camila. Si, ya sé que es Gothiko, si, ya sé que posiblemente la canción no les agrade, pero quería salir de la rutina por una vez en la vida.**

**Cariños ****J**


End file.
